


Man from Hell|地獄來人

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a man,Sherlock brought so much trouble to Demons that they determine to ask John,who never behaved like one of them,to deal with this damn human.</p>
<p>Sherlock的所作所為給惡魔界帶來了困擾，於是他們決定讓最不像惡魔的John去搞定這個該死的人類</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

惡魔該做些什麽？  
守則很長，除去廢話和太過細節的邊邊角角，大致還剩：  
1、獵食，人類的靈魂——動物的也可以，但那沒有多少意義。  
2、避開狩獵——被十字架釘死的滋味不好受。  
3、讓人類不快活——因為他們活著，我們卻死了。  
這不就是報複社會么？  
得出這個結論之後，John Watson聽到一個聲音：  
歡迎來到地獄。

他愣了三秒，把守則小冊子扔得老遠——事實證明他一樣兒也沒遵守。  
很快，地獄里的傢伙們都有了一個共識——XX年XX月XX日XX時XX分XX秒，有個叫John Watson的奇葩加入他們了——這個死魂在地獄里飄了好久卻還沒得到惡魔資格——啊，也不能說沒有，只是在得到後的第二十個小時就被剝奪了，原因是神奇的John在契約到期日帶著他的地獄犬去收靈魂的時候居然和許願的小女孩玩了一夜再兩手空空回來了——順便一提，那天是萬聖節，孩子們很開心能見到個長得像泰迪熊的鬼魂牽著他的哈士奇散步——奇恥大辱！！！  
於是他的頂頭上司羊頭人出離憤怒了。  
“John！”那只羊的嘴誇張的咧著，鬍鬚一動一動的（這傢伙居然是頭山羊），“你還是滾回去當你的遊魂吧。”  
就這樣，John被踢出了惡魔界——和他的哈士奇一起，過起了死前沒啥區別的日子，他在地獄的街角開了個醫館——生意慘澹；他因為很少獵食而有些虛弱——一瘸一拐。  
可他對於能量盡然能毫不在意！  
“反正地獄之火足夠溫暖。”Watson語錄很快傳遍大江南北。  
BTW，他醒來發現自己處在火焰中（其實不是很疼）的時候還是挺沮喪的——他一直是個虔誠的信徒，死前是個軍醫，隨部隊侵略阿富汗——不過沒殺人，而是在槍林彈雨中挽救生命。  
可惜那句“GOD,PLEASE LET ME LIVE.”沒奏效，他被一顆榴彈擊中肩膀——不是啥致命傷，偏偏醫療隊一直沒來，他在惡劣的環境中掙扎了四天，第四天，脫水，失血，高溫，感染……終於，上帝召喚他了，然後各種嫌棄般把他的靈魂丟給了撒旦。

但John的靈魂沒因此扭曲——他無法想像自己變成個怨靈去擰斷戰友的脖子，或者是咬死自己上戰場前都沒見到的Harriet。雖然他（現在）耳邊盡是充滿了怨氣的詛咒叫駡抱怨，可那不代表他也得加入。  
總而言之吧，他的格格不入奠定了所有人，啊不，是鬼，都覺得這貨絕對是腦子不正常神經有問題的局面。

好在惡魔協會沒對這個異端採取什麽措施，因為他們現在正自顧不暇哩。

問題的起因是，不少優秀惡魔都靈魂破損思維停滯的回來了——簡單地說就是瘋了。  
惡魔也會發瘋——這沒什麼好奇怪的，但凡有思維的東西都有這個可能。  
不同的是，活著的東西撒瘋摧毀的是別人，死了的惡魔癲狂破碎的會是他們自己——有人從根本上在摧毀他們。  
介於事件的嚴重性，地獄宮廷特別召開了長達數日的緊急會議，最後發現瘋了的傢伙們都和一個人類打過交道。  
那個人類叫Sherlock Holmes。  
“給我趕緊將這個人類的底翻出來！！！！”會計官梅克爾是第一個發飈的人——那該死的會計報表顯示他們這幾個會計年度一直在虧本——因為那些簽著Sherlock Holmes大名的契約統統在最後關頭因為無法完成而宣告作廢。  
“死刑，絕對死刑！”大判官羅孚寇也失去了耐心，牙齒咬的“咯啦咯啦”響——他的情人也在發瘋名單里。  
“這個……似乎有點困難。”作為死刑执行人的阿拉斯托表示壓力很大，“這個人類仿佛有神力庇護，除非他自願獻出靈魂，否則恐怕我們動不了他，不然的話他早就被幹掉了好不好。”阿拉斯托一臉無辜。  
“神力？”  
“簡而言之，這人就像個鹽分和銀器以及十字架的結合體……我們近不了他的身。”阿拉斯托聳肩，氣死人不償命的補了一句，“原因未知。”  
可怕的沉默。  
突然，一個溫柔性感的聲音插話；“自願獻出靈魂是指——”  
“他必須和我們中的一員簽訂契約。”羅浮寇的嘴角抽搐，其餘人也跟著呻吟了一聲——他們面前有一沓契約，不作數的。  
“他比我們的孩子聰明，他在玩弄他們。”那個聲音又道。  
“我恐怕是的。”騎士團指揮官安度馬利悲憤的承認。  
“那麼……爲什麽不誘惑他？”哦，該死，那聲音是多麼的魅惑，所有人這才注意到發言的是芙羅塞碧娜——她今天格外的美麗，雅典娜和維納斯加一起也不如她。  
“嗯……有跡象表明他似乎是Asexual。”  
“Shit！”有人罵出聲來了，芙羅塞碧娜瞄了一眼道出她心聲的人，在是爬上那個人的床還是撕了那個人之間糾結。  
“反正我們得找人和他簽契約，搞定這狂妄的小子。”巴貝雷特話音剛落，在場眾人的目光接踵而至，示意他說了句不能再廢的廢話，“我是說……你們不覺得這傢伙是故意的么？他早在簽約之前就知道他們的身份了！”他的聲調開始向上揚，爲了挽回自己的面子而辯解著，“我們不能再那麼幹了，他肯定有什麽能辨別惡魔的能力。”  
“你的意思是我們——不能再讓惡魔去了？”  
“怨靈也不行！”巴貝雷特的分貝又提高了些，滿含得意洋洋的調子，好像自己說的就是事實似的，“任何有瑕疵的靈魂肯定都會暴露的。”  
“你在開什麽玩笑？”司令官巴力終於耐不住性子了，“地獄里怎麼會有純潔的靈魂？你以為我們和天堂通婚了？”  
又是一陣死寂。  
“純潔的靈魂——等等，我手頭……好像有一個……”死官開口道，他撐著下巴，神情陰鬱，“前些日子，我聽羊頭人抱怨過，有這麼個傢伙——”  
“是誰？？？！！！！”  
聲音掀頂。

同一時刻，地獄角落里的John Watson打了個大大的噴嚏，從昏昏欲睡中清醒過來，他看著自己的診所門庭冷落，十分的惆悵，完全不知道自己已經成了整個地獄宮廷的一號紅人。

 

注：  
關於地獄宮廷里的人物，請見百度百科： http://baike.baidu.com/view/1175451.htm


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson生前並未對他這一生有過總結，死後也沒有。  
他不是什麽英雄，覺得戰場中彈脖子一歪英勇就義這種事兒挺光榮，相反，他的求生欲很強——怎麼說自己的人生也才走過三十幾個春秋，雖然早就過了可以稱得上是大好年華的年紀，可是美麗的神秘的未來還是挺值得他期待的呀——但那些都沒了，隨著那一槍。  
Dr. Watson的生命在掙扎了四天之後戛然而止，這令他十分耿耿於懷，他那會兒（作為一個很專業的軍醫）真沒想到自己居然會因為一個不致命的肩傷而喪命，但事實表明，老天似乎是安排好了他就得死在那顆槍子兒之下，不論這一槍打在那裡。  
John憤憤不平，當然，自己可是已經完蛋了——至於天堂地獄啥的，死都死了，說那些有的沒的頂個屁用！

這也是爲什麽他鳥都沒鳥那啥的惡魔守則——別吵，煩著呢！誰要成為什麽惡魔啊？我認識你們么？！  
以及，就算成為了，也不能命令他去殺那麼可愛的小女孩，瞧瞧那雙眼睛，多漂亮，紫水晶似的，這幫混球居然要自己帶著小哈士奇去扯碎這樣一雙眼睛的主人。  
Come on！   
他養的是哈士奇，不是藏獒！  
就算是藏獒也不行！  
總而言之一句話，John Watson之所以成為惡魔界的特立獨行是因為他完全就沒接受自己已然不在人世的事實——哦！他愛的是人類社會！該死的！地獄什麽的，見鬼去吧！  
這幾乎是他每天早上醒來時的心聲——是的！他連睡覺的好習慣也一併保留下來了。

——這貨果然是他媽的奇、恥、大、辱！！！！  
眾遊魂，惡魔，怨靈，怪物的心聲在John Watson面前永遠保持一致。  
因此不難想像，當地獄七大魔君浩浩蕩蕩飄進街角破爛診所的那一刻，整條街出現了無數個下巴掉地的石雕——果然隨著2012的腳步逼近，地底也被波及了。  
不過，Dr. Watson沒有位列其中——他所知道的地獄“高層”僅停留在羊頭人和牛頭人層次，至於別的嘛……其實他關心美國大選的結果更多一點。  
“咳——”醫生直起身子，心裡對於訪客的到來還是有些小激動的，他舔舔嘴唇，說，“你們……這麼多人不舒服？”  
詭異的安靜，沒人說話，所有人唯一做的事情就是盯著John看，看得他全身發毛。  
“Well, I——”  
“我們確實都不怎麼舒坦。”突然有個人開口說話了，憋話憋得要死的John感激地望了那人一眼之後，覺得還是把目光從對方渾身著火的樣子上移開比較舒坦。  
“那麼——什麽地方？”  
“心臟，還有大腦。”  
——拜託！你們有這種東西么？  
“哦！”愣了很久，合適的不那麼刺激人（鬼）的臺詞有些難找，“那挺麻煩的。”  
“不麻煩，方法很簡單。”  
——大哥你既然知道方法還來找我幹嘛？！  
“要怎麼做？”  
“回地面上去，找到個人，和他做交易，完成契約，回收靈魂。”  
——這什麽鬼玩意兒？！  
“如果我記得沒錯的話，我不是惡魔，”皺眉，“我沒有這個權限。”  
“你不受權限限制，只在此期間內。”  
——典型的過河拆橋！  
“如果我不干呢？”  
“……”眼睛眯起，停頓，大概有二十秒的鴉雀無聲，“帶著你的狗……”  
——滾出地獄？太好了！  
“飛回湮滅。”  
隨著最後一個字符蹦跶而出，七個魔頭結束了每人一句的演講，回應他們的是John Watson脫口而出的——  
“操！”

以上情形發生在他的名字被死官提出來的兩個星期以後，也就是地獄宮廷終於散會的當天。  
全部會議總計耗時一十八天，會議記錄以廣播形式公開，其中包括：  
1、全票通過John Watson當選為“Sherlock Down”(簡稱SD)計劃具體執行人。  
——你們能告訴我，候選人除了我之外還有誰不？  
2、John Watson必須用盡一切手段得到Sherlock的靈魂。  
——一切手段的總和等於一。  
3、在John Watson執行任務期間，他的狗得留下做人（？）質。  
——你們……  
4、John Watson必須在兩年內（以人類時間計時）完成此次任務。  
——我……  
5、如果John Watson勝利凱旋，他將被授予一級惡魔的榮譽。  
——誰稀罕啊！  
6、如果John Watson沒有在規定時限內完成，他和他的狗將接受火刑。  
——算了……  
7、最後，因為資料顯示有關Sherlock卓絕的觀察能力和對靈魂的感知度，John Watson需要以人類的形式出現。  
——上帝還是愛我的！  
“那個……我可不可以選擇自己的肉身。”  
“恐怕已經爛了。”  
“……Never mind.”  
“不過你是對的，”安靜旁聽的指揮官巴力考慮了片刻說道，“附身有一定被本體靈魂排斥的危險性，屍體的話……還是應該首選自己的身體。”他一邊說一邊用眼睛偷偷瞄一直沉默不語的路西華，很好，對方用眼神表示了同意。  
Watson激動的直點頭——這句話真是他地獄生活的陽光。  
“好吧，附加一條，”作為行動擬定人的英國大使瑪門可謂一絲不苟，“8、John Watson被准予復活，時長：兩年。”  
“那麼，祝我們的英雄旅途愉快。”阿拉斯托做了總結性發言，“順便說，英雄，請務必時時惦記著你的哈士奇。”  
“……”  
就這麼著，盡給惡魔臉上抹黑的地獄害蟲Dr. Watson一天之內搖身一變成爲了地底人民的希望所在——拉風程度不亞於另一個要在未來和機器人幹仗的John。  
不過他可一點成就感都沒有，直覺告訴他，這操蛋的日子才剛剛起步而已。


	3. Chapter 3

John Watson醒來後發現自己躺在某個醫院裡，旁邊是和藹可親的醫生和漂亮溫柔的護士小姐。  
“我回來了?”  
“是的，歡迎回來，超人。”醫生記錄下一串數據后對他表示恭喜，“救活你可真不容易，傷口嚴重感染，脫水，治療期間還染上傷寒，不過不管怎麼樣，上帝愛你，Mr. Watson。”  
——屁！  
“我昏迷了多長時間？”  
“正好三十天。”  
“……”  
光是理清思路便花了Watson不少時間，這期間醫護人員以為他累了都退出了病房。  
John有些鬧不清楚，似乎眼下這個樣子才是最合理的——他受了傷，醫療隊來了，他被救回，一個月後醒來——那所謂的地獄生活不過大夢一場而已，現在夢醒了，很好，他得回歸現實。  
他坐起身來，有些暈眩，腦袋里似乎裝滿了漿糊般又重又不清醒，這個時候他才想起剛剛忘了問醫生這是哪兒，雖然那也沒什麼緊要。他挪身子的時候，觸到了針管，猝不及防的一點疼痛，血——活著！實實在在的！  
John Watson深深吸了口氣——Jesus Christ！他從未像此刻一般感到肺泡膨脹是如此的讓人舒爽。他在自己身上摸來摸去，雖然知道這樣會被人當做Freak，可是，拜託！那關他鳥事？他可是有十幾年——在地底，當然也有可能是在夢裡——都感覺不到自己的身體了！以及……哦，這床，這輩子，這枕頭——人間萬歲！！  
至於他的困惑，很快就有好心人幫他解答——John Watson醒來的第二天便收到一大捧鮮花，護士拿給他的時候，可愛的臉蛋都被映紅了。  
“您的愛人可真是貼心。”護士咯咯的笑著，絲毫沒注意對方一臉的困惑。  
“Sorry,I don't have a love. I...Never mind.”每每遇到不知道或者不想解釋的境況，John通常以微笑掩飾窘迫——自從有人說他笑起來的樣子簡直就是個大型玩具令人只想摸摸捏捏，完全注意不到其他的事balabala——雖然當時他覺得這話就是Bullshit，不過無數次的實踐證明這個方法真的百試不爽。  
果然，護士小姐不說話了，她定定的看著病床上的醫生微笑著打開鮮花里的卡片——哦！上帝！我絕對是勞累過度出現幻覺了，爲什麽我看見一隻大泰迪坐在病床上正讀著新年賀卡？於是她趕緊捧著紅得詭異的臉小跑著出去了，也因此她沒發現那隻泰迪的臉還能變色。  
DAMN！這是John看到卡片上僅有的單詞時唯一的心聲。  
卡片上寫著：HUSKY  
這一天，整個軍區醫院的人們表示他們見到了神召——這個鳥不拉屎馬不撒尿的地方居然出現了“天使散花”的奇觀。

小人物John Watson——儘管他有地獄生活十幾年的經歷和死而複生的待遇，但他還是個小人物，而且面臨一大堆小人物的困擾：  
1、戰爭創傷，心裡陰影導致的瘸腿。  
——鬼扯！那是老子靈魂的長期營養不良。  
2、窮，在倫敦活不下去。  
——有錢也活不下去啊，狗屁的兩年誰覺得夠啊！。  
3、需要廉價公寓，需要室友合租。  
——得了，其實我只需要那個叫Sherlock的傢伙！  
最後，作為小冊子根本沒沾眼的，被剝奪惡魔資格證的，十年如一日以遊魂形態過人類生活的John Watson沮喪的發現他就真的有幸遇見這個不知道是他的福星還是災星的傢伙也毛用沒有——他連怎麼和人簽契約都不會！  
哦！得了吧！他想，自己還是挺感激地獄宮廷里關於他復活事項的安排的——至少他不必從墓地裡爬出來然後再一一拜訪那些參加了他葬禮的親友：“嗨，你好，其實我還活著！”  
可即便如此，這也依舊是太！沒！譜！了！  
於是John緩緩開口，半沮喪半亢奮的對名叫“自己”的聽眾說，歡迎開始兩年倒計時，派對開始——

而此刻，在英國的另一邊，作為把地獄弄得天翻地覆的罪魁禍首，Sherlock的表情可謂極其無辜——他正面對著不知道第幾任房東，眼睛睜得老大，樣子可憐極了，可惜對方未雨綢——在看到這表情之前立馬關上了門。  
“我可不會再受騙了，這房子不能再經受任何摧毀了，”房東的聲音在門後悶悶的想起，“走開，Holmes！”  
“好歹還回我的書，還有實驗材料。”  
“後門！垃圾箱！”  
“……”Sherlock停頓了一會兒，那些表情像碎裂的面具般從他雕塑似的精緻面龐上慢慢剝落下來，取而代之的是冷酷與銳利，與之同時，這些也滲入進了他的聲音里，同剛剛的大男孩簡直天壤之別，“那真是遺憾Steve，代我向您夫人問好，啊……不好意思，看樣子你們似乎在昨天離婚了，她終於受不了你不洗澡以及打呼嚕的惡習了么？”  
“呯——”有什麽東西被摔在地上，碎片四濺的聲音十分刺耳，Sherlock退後兩步， 保持防禦姿態，繼而轉身，目標後巷，“順便說——你的除臭劑早就過期了，一點兒用都沒有。”  
“PISS OFF！Sherlock！”可憐的人終於受不了發飈了，他以能拉下門把手的力氣又把門打開，沖著那背影大吼道：“你活該孤獨終老，你這個怪胎！”  
最後一個單詞飄得老遠，不少人朝著Steve的方向看去，那讓這個本來就怒氣衝衝的人狠狠將門合上——轟響幾乎震塌了整棟樓。  
“我絕對是腦子壞了才會把房子租給他。”Steve在屋內嘟囔不休。  
而Sherlock此時已經消失在街的拐角處，仿佛那些謾駡與他毫無關係。


	4. Chapter 4

2010年02月09日，Dr. Watson 的私密日誌：

我剛剛申請了一個新的博客，加密，並且用了和以往都毫無關聯的密碼，窗口關閉之前我會記得登出，然後清掃歷史記錄，但我相信即使Sherlock找到，他未必能破解——他是個天才，但在某些領域他的確缺乏認知，這樣鉆他的空子真讓我良心不安，不過如果真能鑽到他的空子我想成就感會超越一切。  
再說我並不覺得有什麽不妥，因為我不想在他面前成為一個透明人——沒人想，儘管大多數人在這位偵探面前都無所遁形，然後惱羞成怒。  
Sherlock並沒有對我出現的巧合性表現出懷疑——雖然那確實是巧合——我居然和他住進了一棟屋子。那是在一个星期前，我從地獄歸來后的整整兩個月。沒錯，我的倒計時已經過了九個星期，可我絲毫不在乎，這可能也是Sherlock關於我那可憐的且早已被他無情披露出來的隱私唯一的盲點，也許他會從這裡知道，但那並不能阻止我冒險，如果連記錄也被剝奪的話，我想遲早有一天我會在夢裡不知不覺透露出那些我不能說出的話。  
事實上，我復活之後根本沒有費力去尋找他，我想地獄的那些傢伙也知道——他們比Mycroft的情報系統還要無孔不入，所以他們給了我一些提醒和警告，但我下定了決心——我沒有必要耗費這僅剩的兩年去做厭惡的事，最好連想都不要想，畢竟我連尋開心的時間都不夠。我聯繫過Harriet幾次，但拒絕了和她住在一起，儘管我那時候窮得要命，試圖找人合租。這也是爲什麽，我懷疑Stanford絕對被地獄收買了，成為了那些可惡地下官僚的“媒人”，否則爲什麽他介紹的室友正好是Holmes呢？我至今慶倖Sherlock自報姓名之後便轉身走人了，因為我明顯的不知所措，按Stanford的話說，我的外八字簡直能趕得上Chaplin。  
第二天的事我都記在了“A Study in Pink”這篇博文里，就像文里說的，我為他殺了個人，那個時候我的手很穩，絲毫沒有顫抖，槍法很准，那個時候Sherlock背對著我，但我似乎絲毫沒有擔心子彈會打偏，也沒有猶豫自己要做的事是在奪人性命，我根本未及思索那些。  
這讓我不得不說，哪怕我認為這簡直是瘋了，但我還是得說，非常確定的，Sherlock超越了我生存的本能——否則我一定糾結是否讓他直接吞了那藥丸，但我沒有，因為我一點兒也不想拉他下地獄，相反，我最內在的地方希望他能活下去。

 

2010年02月14日，Dr. Watson的私密日誌：

Sherlock剛剛和我說了些事兒——關於多數人不願相信的靈異事件。  
說實話，對於他極少的坦誠，我心下是很高興的甚至於有些激動，以至於我沒有表現出驚訝這一點讓他有些意外——不過個中原因很複雜，因為我信奉上帝（他知道），所以相信魔鬼的存在也沒什麼，於是這個小插曲算是被一筆帶過，他和我分享了他的一些經歷——他曾接觸過這類案件，在美國，他推理出了結論，卻沒辦法抓住兇手，他說這話的時候我一直在想像他當時心煩的樣子，於是我大笑出聲。而Sherlock，顯然推斷出了我在想什麽，像往常一樣，他總是知道，可一個瞪視並不能阻止我——幹嘛？對一個只剩八十多個星期好活的人而言別那麼苛刻好不好？  
最後在他無聲的抗議中我還是一如既往妥協了，畢竟誰都想聽故事的結尾，Sherlock明顯的帶著些彆扭情緒告訴我最後是一對兄弟幫他解決了麻煩，并告訴了他一些測試靈異事物的方法。  
“所以，有惡魔騷擾你？”我在那一刻幾乎是脫口而出了，並且立馬後怕他會發現端倪。  
好在他沒有（其實我也不確定），他只是點點頭，表情有些輕蔑，仿佛這是多麼顯而易見的事情：“當然，而且我根本不用用那些方法就能知道。”  
“How?”  
“硫磺味，重的要命，這幫傢伙好歹來之前洗個澡擦個香水之類的。”  
該死的得意洋洋——他連死人都不放過！

 

2010年03月27日，Dr. Watson的私密日誌:

Sherlock銀行家同學的案子今天晚上終於結了，我現在頭還有些痛，因為被當做偵探本人給綁架了，沒錯，那些傢伙敲了我的頭，該死。所以案子我決定明天再寫。  
由於這一次綁架，我不得不重新考慮和Sarah之間的關係問題——我不否認一開始我希望能發展一段長久一點的關係，但每次想到我的倒計時——事實上和Sherlock在一起后我鮮少想到那些了，這讓我懼怕穩固的情感，那必定在那個時刻來臨之際帶給對方痛苦。我得承認，如果沒有這一層原因我會想要和Sarah結婚生孩子……之類的，她是個好女孩，對我沒的說，正因為這樣，我一直也不知道要怎麼和她開口——當然我不能說實話，可是編一個謊言又非我所擅長。  
但今晚的綁架讓我確信這事兒得速戰速決，Sherlock可以拉我下水，那沒問題——尋求生命的刺激確實是我內心的渴盼，但我不能再讓一個好女孩兒為此又擔心又傷情。  
而且，還有一件事令我耿耿於懷——我和她之間的感覺沒有強烈到讓我到寧願捨弃什麽也要和她在一起的地步，誠然，如果那樣了，我會重新考慮關於任務的問題，可我還是沒有。  
Sherlock不該在地獄的，他不該遭受那個！  
如果他去了，我能想像他們會怎麼對他，那兒有一百多種工具，他們會變著法子用那些工具玩兒排列組合來招呼這個讓他們費盡心思，財務預算超標的stupid。  
好吧，我也不知道這是怎麼了，不過不論怎樣，明天我會和Sarah說清楚。

2010年04月03日， Dr. Watson的私密日誌：

這幾天的案件壓得我有些喘不過氣，而Sherlock對於生命逝去的漠然一度讓我和他起了爭執。  
他那句：“我讓你失望了。”可真是讓我生氣。  
哈！何止是失望。  
我只是覺得——是不是我嗝屁了之後他也一樣是那種輕描淡寫的反應？  
還是說，其實我只是自我感覺過於良好了，在Sherlock眼中我和別人一樣也是個可有可無的人。  
該死，這感覺——真他媽的難受。  
我應該希望Sherlock 別把我當回事兒，這樣我消失后他便不用太難過。可是，不知道爲什麽，光是想想“Sherlock Holmes對他的室友John Watson完全不在意”竟然能讓我難過半天。  
等這個案子結束后我得好好想想這個問題。

 

2010年04月06日， Dr. Watson的私密日誌：

等一下我得去Sarah那裡，她家的水管破了，我得去幫她看看，在這之前還有點時間，我想寫些東西，很高興案子結束了——只是在頂級機密找回來的程度上，Sherlock弄那個拷貝的時候，我查了一下關於反社會人格的確切定義——不知道爲什麽，之前對於這個一直沒有興趣可現在卻有了，我想可能和我依然在意的那個問題有關。  
反社會人格的十六個特點：  
1、相貌智力均在中等以上，給人的第一印象，常使人產生好感  
——Sherlock是個天才，這一點我曾在之前的博客中表述過，不過我覺得重複一遍無傷大雅；至於他的相貌和第一印象，我得承認他對我確實是有一種吸引力，無論是言談還是舉止。他無可挑剔的優雅帥氣——在他開口說話之前。雖然我覺得他開口說話之後也沒差，但很多人不那麼想。  
2、不帶有精神分裂症的症狀，思維並不紊亂，也沒有幻覺與妄想現象  
——和Sherlock相處這麼久，我覺得大多數情況下有精神分裂（他總能讓我的好脾氣不翼而飛，他還讓我從醫生變為殺手——不過那沒啥，反正天堂我是上不去了），思維混亂（Sherlock關於案件的觀察分析以及結論，說實話，我極少能跟上他的思路），幻覺與妄想（我居然期待他去自！己！買！東！西！）的人是我，感謝上帝，我知道我的Funny Litter Brain不夠用。  
3、不帶有焦慮症與情感障礙的症狀，情緒既少焦慮，也少激動  
——Sherlock是個理性鎮定的人，大多數情況下因為這兩個特質顯得冷酷，但他並不是石雕，無案件的時候他會焦慮，焦慮到用勃朗寧（我的）去Shoot房子的牆壁；他當然也會激動，我至今也無法忘記他在那棟密碼被銷毀的墻的前面捧著我的腦袋轉圈圈（他還說我是泰迪熊咧，我看他轉圈圈的樣子足以配上“洋娃娃和小熊跳舞”的音樂）。  
4、對人對事既無責任心，亦無義務感；因此，在言行上無法取信於人  
——Sherlock的責任心和義務感全部獻給了他的工作，至於言行——只要他想，他能取信所有人（沒人能抵抗他那無辜的表情，他第一次對我用的時候，我產生了強烈的自我厭惡，覺得自己不借手機或不幫他發短信簡直是罪大惡極！）  
5、缺乏坦誠氣概，予人以虛偽印象  
——Sherlock及其坦誠，他觀察到什麽就說什麼，他會撒謊，會隱瞞，但他從不虛偽，否則他也不會有這麼多敵人。  
6、知過而不思悔改，且無羞恥之心  
——Sherlock的確如此，因為在他的意向中，他從不犯錯。  
7、所表現之侵犯別人的行為，事先並無明確動機或計畫，多系起於隱蔽性的衝動  
——除卻言語，Sherlock似乎不太喜歡侵犯別人，當然，作為他兄長的Mycroft的並不算別人。  
8、缺乏是非善惡判斷能力，不能從失敗經驗中獲取教訓   
——Sherlock確實不擅長這個，因此這個工作在我成為他的同居人之後便交給了我，當然，我對他的影響沒有那麼大，不過至少他現在在犯罪現場會努力控制情緒，尤其是有親屬在場的時候——他還是吸取教訓的，因為之前我們因為他表現出的興致勃勃激動不已而被趕了出去……  
（TBC）

 

John Watson存了寫了一半的日誌，按照程序，登出，清空歷史，關閉電腦，屏幕徹底黑下來的時候他看了看錶，離約定時間只剩半個小時，於是John匆匆套了一件衣服。  
“Sherlock，我出去了，你……”他嘴巴微微張著，顯然還有什麽囑咐要說，不過不知道爲什麽放棄了。  
“我會去買豆子和牛奶。”Sherlock用這句話讓醫生放心的離開。  
而關於John日誌里已存在的八條，甚至於還未錄入的另外八條，Sherlock很快用行動悉數打破。  
因為那個晚上，John Watson經歷了他人生中的第三次綁架。

 

注：  
關於反社會人格，資料來源百度百科: http://baike.baidu.com/view/705314.htm


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Watson 在和Sherlock成為室友之後，產生過無數次“這日子沒法過下去了”的念頭，但沒有哪次像這一晚般強烈——他被綁著炸彈，被來複槍的紅外線瞄準著心臟，在這種情況下還得背那些亂七八糟的臺詞，對偵探說些饒舌的“嘰裡呱啦”。  
操！這可真夠刺激的！

John Watson從不畏懼死亡，他知道那是什麽滋味，所以不像一般人因為陌生而覺得那有多麼多麼恐怖——可那不代表他得被個瘋子炸的四分五裂以及耶穌基督還是別的什麽啊，讓他平平安安過完這兩年不是那麼難的事情吧？！  
醫生不知道爲什麽他會在這個劍拔弩張的當兒想起自己沒寫完的日誌，關於反社會人格的那十六個特點——沒錯，他都記得——似乎只要是有關Sherlock的事兒他都能記得，從古怪的案件到早餐吃了什麽。

當他穿著泰迪熊顏色的大棉袍出場的時候，Sherlock如一隻受驚的貓，眼睛瞪得老圓，似乎見到怪物一般全身的毛都豎起來了。  
（第十條：“情感冷漠而缺少變化，不似常人般受外因感動而有喜怒哀樂的表情”，不符）  
他開始眨眼睛，摩斯密碼，Sherlock很快領悟，他的眼神以及在Moriarty出現后的那句“Are you OK”都含著強烈的關心。  
（第九條&第十二條：“極端自我中心，不願付出應有的親情與愛意”“不關心別人”，不符）  
Sherlock將U盤遞了出去，他幾乎毫無猶疑，在對方用John的生命做威脅之後——該死的，頂級機密和他有什麽關係！英國毀滅就毀滅好了，那是女王和Mycroft該操心的事，Sherlock覺得自己有些著慌的眼神絕對出賣了他的想法——他在心中暗自發誓自己再也不會鳥Mycroft那個死胖子！  
（第六條：“知過而不思悔改”，不符）  
John Watson抱住了Moriarty,他對Sherlock大聲喊著：“Run!”但Sherlock沒有，直至另一束紅外射線停在他的身上——而偵探居然未能及時發覺——他在醫生毅然決然抱住瘋子準備來個一鍋燉的時候有過短暫的失神，他的眼神古怪，喉結微動，兩片薄薄的嘴唇短暫分開了片刻，繼而又抿在了一起——驚訝，感動，一點不滿，還有些別的什麽，很複雜。最終，他留下，眼中是毅然決然。  
（第四條：“對人對事既無責任心，亦無義務感”，不符）  
Jim Moriarty拿到了那份拷貝后退場，Sherlock以他最快的速度扒了John身上那件大得滑稽的外套以及炸彈，扔得老遠，他的手在顫抖，John能感覺到，然後他走來走去——不知道在想什麽，他抓著他的捲髮，不停地，明顯是不知所措，他言辭顛倒，支支吾吾，完全不知所雲，但John最終知道他笨拙的室友是在道謝。  
（第九條：“不肯對人回報”，不符）  
紅外線去而複返——瘋子的危險之處在於他們的反復不定，Sherlock看了John一眼，慌張已經沒有了，因為炸彈已不在John的身上，John並沒有受到更大的威脅，更重要的是，他們生死與共，這讓偵探覺得好極了，他的手牢牢握著槍柄，他能夠感到自己的腎上腺素正在上升——John也是一樣，微微張開的嘴唇暴露了他的緊張——但只是緊張，沒有害怕。他們的對視很短暫，而這一次John出奇的跟上了Sherlock的思路。  
“呯——”  
槍響，自毀式的爆炸，熱浪很快席捲向他們席捲而來。  
（第十四條：“不顯示有自殺傾向”，不符）

John Watson在火舌襲上來之前就撲向了Sherlock，他們栽進泳池中，落水的瞬間火舌湧上了他的背，還沒能造成灼傷就被池水熄滅。  
Sherlock被醫生壓在下面，他的眼睛在入水時一度緊閉，再睜開的時候，他看見John圓乎乎的臉。  
John的金髮十分柔軟，隨著身體的動作飄來飄去，他們現在還在下沉，游泳館的牆壁受不了衝擊轟然倒塌，Sherlock眼看著一些石塊落在John的背上，他有些慌張的試圖掙扎，但那沒用——前阿富汗軍醫有一雙有力的不會震顫的雙手，那雙手即使在水下也依舊讓他溫暖。  
偵探最後一次嘗試掙脫宣告失敗，他感到自己的背貼上了泳池的池底，他用食指指了指上面，可John搖頭反對。Sherlock知道對方是正確的，他們不能確定爆炸是否擊退了Moriarty和他的狙擊手。然而——  
有什麽不對勁。  
他定定的看著對他一直笑的John,他愛死了對方的笑容——沒誰對他那樣笑，多數人冷笑，假笑，或者直接不笑甚至於怒氣衝天的讓他滾蛋，可是John不會，John笑起來時眼睛會彎成月牙狀，眼角會有刻得更深的細紋，他不必說話就能讓Sherlock感受到醫生給予的忠誠、溫暖、關切。  
可是John爲什麽要在這種情況下對他笑？笑得好像在Say Goodbye一般。  
停！停下，別這麼笑，John，Sherlock在心中無聲呐喊，這笑容真讓他慌張。  
絕對有什麽不對勁。  
John的手微微鬆開了，氣泡一點點從他口中湧出來，他好像在說什麼話，但Sherlock卻沒能讀懂，因為醫生的雙唇保持著一個弧度，當然也有可能只是John在嘴巴裡嘀嘀咕咕，可到底在嘀咕什麽？Sherlock的蹙著眉頭，他看著John,希望能從那雙天藍色的一直盯著自己的眸子里發現什麽，可那裡面頭盛了許多東西，並且大部份讓Sherlock困惑不已。  
究竟是什麽地方不對勁？  
John徹底鬆開手了，水流的浮力拉開了他和Sherlock的距離，John開始有些往上飄的趨勢，Sherlock本能的去握對方的手——毫無氣力。偵探的眉毛糾結在一起，他微微用力，John的身子貼了上來，John笑得很費力，眼睛也開始慢慢閉上——那片藍色的屬於Sherlock的天空正在漸漸消失。  
John！  
Sherlock開始大喊，可他剛張口，鹹澀的池水便湧進了他的口中，有一些嗆進了他的肺，使他難以自製的咳嗽，但那沒有讓他忽視掉水中含著的血腥味而，Sherlock沒有感到任何割裂的疼痛。  
John！  
這次換Sherlock用手環住John的身體，他的眼睛倏然瞪得老大，在他修長的手指觸到John的後背的時候。  
鋒利的瓷磚碎片如刀子一般插進醫生的身體，該死！那是肺臟的位置！  
不不不！John！別死在這裡，別在這個時候！  
Sherlock顧不上是不是有什麽潛在的危險了，他恨這該死的池水，它們傷害不了自己，但卻能吞食John的體溫，令John死在這裡。狗屎！這想法讓Sherlock幾乎大罵出聲——他寧願和John一起被來福槍爆頭，那樣世界唯一的諮詢偵探和他的醫生便可以死做一堆——這才符合邏輯！  
John的手徹底耷拉下來了，腦袋也是，他的頭枕在Sherlock的肩上，任憑對方帶著他隨便游向什麽地方。他們的胸膛緊貼，Sherlock的心跳很快，身體不知怎的出奇溫暖。John想，也許是地獄的那幫傢伙等不及把時間提前了。  
於是，他費力的抬起頭，頂開重的要命的眼皮——是的，這就是Sherlock，用該死的完美的側臉騙所有人，用霸道的語氣把他從半個英國之外叫回來爲了給發短信，讓他陷入無盡的案件和麻煩，不斷的為這人的失禮向別人道歉，被這人的哥哥和對手綁架，為他翹了自己剛剛找到的工作，讓認識不久的女朋友走人……可就是這樣的Sherlock，他爲了John Watson妥協，爲了John Watson留下，向John Watson說“謝謝”，在John Watson被綁架的時候跑的氣喘吁吁，在John Watson誇獎他的時候會得意洋洋，以及，現在，在John Watson瀕死的時候神情恐慌，一副要哭出來的模樣。  
拜託! 你是反社會人格好不好？你哭屁啊！  
你應該情緒極少波動，以自我為中心，自私自利，毫不關心他人，對死亡這種事無所謂才對。  
現在你這表情真他媽遜！  
John闔上眼睛，他想，如果這次死裡逃生的話，他一定要找到Sherlock的心理醫生，告訴他Sherlock所謂反社會人格的診斷根本是Bullshit！

他們浮出了水面，Sherlock大口大口的喘氣，但John卻失去了呼吸的能力。


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock 注意到John是在對方走進實驗室的瞬間，一瘸一拐卻站的筆直，長著一副可愛相，卻感慨出“物是人非”這種滄桑話。  
Sherlock覺得John有些特別源於對方一邊遞手機過來一邊說“用我的”，他接過的時候，John微微歪著腦袋，一雙眼睛湛藍湛藍的，海一樣看不見底。  
Sherlock對John產生好感是在對方聽完他毫不保留的揭露自己此行目的和一些生活經歷后一臉詫異的瞥向Stanford，表情嚴肅的說：“你告訴他了？”并問了數次“How you——”雖然都被自己打斷——很好，沒有惱羞成怒，也沒有諷刺挖苦，相反，好奇，探究到底——不錯的品質。於是Sherlock報了姓名和地址的同時轉身走人——他不想給對方拒絕的機會，他直覺如果對方這麼做了他會不太好受。  
Sherlock發現John對他可以產生影響是在對方第二天準時出現的刹那，他高興的糾正對方對自己的稱呼，為對方開門，因為對方隨口一句話而破天荒的提出會整理房間。  
Sherlock喜歡上John是在對方脫口而出那句“That was amazing”的刹那，他從未享受過別人的讚賞，John是第一個，而這感覺讓他上癮。在犯罪現場，John每一句對他的誇獎都讓他的心跳加速——可卡因算個毛，Sherlock想，這才是最讓人飄飄欲仙的毒品。  
“粉色研究”是Sherlock和John一起辦案的起點，這個起點的終點，John開槍殺人，Sherlock完好無損。他發現這個事實幷向John提起的時候，醫生有些尷尬，可一點也不緊張，那雙藍色的眼睛里全是坦蕩，沒有絲毫不安。  
“你剛剛殺了個人。”Sherlock不死心的非要提這一茬。  
“那傢伙是個壞人，不是嗎？”John一臉無辜，眼神里還帶著一副“還不是爲了你”的不滿。  
糟糕。Sherlock在那一刻覺得，他似乎是戀愛了。

當然，在Sherlock的字典里不存在“似乎”，他相信證據，并需要證據證明他有，或者沒有。  
證明有貌似難了些，所以他選擇去證明自己沒有，他獨自處理案件，趁John出去的時候調查，想像以前一樣，但效果卻不理想，引以為傲的大腦明顯沒什麼動力——無人給予他誇獎，他需要觀眾——可是只有John Watson才是合格的觀眾，因為他會喝彩，會跟著自己的思路陪同表演——哦！好吧！這是個反證法！結論就是他需要那個前阿富汗軍醫在自己身邊，他愛那個醫生在自己身邊的感覺。  
實驗結論：Sherlock Holmes像個八點檔狗血劇男主角一樣找到他的the one了，可這個the one好像對他沒啥別的意圖，並且還瞞著他寫起了秘密日記。  
哦！Come on！他可是Sherlock，他所擅長的就是發現秘密，還是說，John你這個貼心的傢伙，知道我無聊所以出這種解謎遊戲給我玩？  
是的，他發現了John重新申請了博客,那個傻泰迪顯然不知道就算清空了歷史記錄也還是能恢復的，雖然密碼比以往煩了些，但他總能解開的。  
可惜解謎遊戲還沒結束，Sherlock就發現他陷入的是最可悲的單戀，因為Dr. John Watson很快就找了女朋友，於是大偵探沒心情管電腦了，取而代之的，他卯足了力氣去當電燈泡并不斷提高瓦數，結果便宜了犯罪分子以及John——啊，完美的英雄救美John，瞧瞧那個女人的眼神，你快把她娶回家得了。  
Sherlock爲了這事兒鬧了不少彆扭，把人頭放在冰箱里來個“surprise”，指使John做這做那，挖苦John寫的博文，直到醫生受不了表示要出去換換空氣。  
“他肯定是去那個女人那裡了。”Sherlock悲憤的想，完全沒有意識到自己現在就像個怨婦，好在他還沒來得及變成“明日黃花”，爆炸就把John給炸了回來。

Sherlock一度覺得那個叫Moriarty的瘋子是個不錯的傢伙，他讓自己不無聊，最重要的是，他讓John又回到他身邊，讓他們回到了之前一起破案子的日子——這才是正軌，不是嗎？  
可是現在Sherlock只想將Moriarty跺在地上，撕成碎片——不對，那是他發現John被Moriarty偷了聲音還綁了炸彈時候的想法，而此時此刻，他的腦子根本是一片空白，因為John沒有呼吸了，再過一會兒心跳說不定也沒了。  
“John！”他抱著醫生，沒敢去拔那片刺入John後背的鈍器，只是用圍巾堵著那道傷口，對方的身體冰冷，比自己的還冷，根本暖不過來，“該死的，你給我吸氣！”Sherlock以命令的語氣說著，他用手拍John的臉，可惜醫生不理他。  
“聽著，你不能死在這裡，我不允許！”他將John的領口扯開，深吸了一口氣從對方嘴裡渡進去，GOD！他其實企盼這個很久了，可他媽的不是在這種情況下，和沒有溫度的發青的僵硬的嘴唇！  
“你怎麼敢！”Sherlock大喊了一聲，你怎麼敢在我面前爲了我受傷，爲了我死掉？！你怎麼敢讓我的演繹法完全派不上用場！你怎麼敢讓我變成完全失去理智的，想不出辦法的，連你John Watson設定的密碼都解不開的笨蛋！Sherlock再吸了口氣，他不記得自己幫對方人工呼吸了多久，直到有人闖進來，可他看不見那些人是誰，他的周圍全是白，白中有黑色的人影飄來飄去，然後嗡嗡的響聲開始在他的耳朵旁邊鳴叫——他感到自己的手被什麽抓住了，接著是他的後背，有人在將他往后拽——他們要把他和John分開！  
“你們別想搶走他！滾開！”Sherlock有些崩潰的大喊，不管那是誰，別把John帶走！他不停的掙扎，在心中無聲的請求，他渾身濕漉漉的，蒼白的臉上全是水珠，而且越來越多——淚水開始從他的眼睛裡不斷的流出。  
“冷靜！你給我冷靜！”一個熟悉的聲音，手臂上突至的刺痛，眼球開始聚焦，但很快又渙散，天旋地轉。  
Sherlock的眼神一下子冷了下來，像是要把面前的人盯出一個洞來：“Mycroft，你——”  
他倒了下去。

Mycroft接到電話是在深夜，他差點沒穿褲子就跑了出去，當然這隻是個形容，他畢竟是最優秀的特工以及最優秀的特工們的頭子——儘管他幾個小時前才做了一個可能是這輩子最糟糕錯誤的決定——但他也還具備那層素質，事實上，他快速穿衣服的時候，雙手毫無顫抖。  
可是他的心卻抖得發慌——去他的，自己爲什麽會確定John Watson已然處於安全狀態，最重要的是，爲什麽Sherlock也沒想到這一點！   
是的，他們都沒有想到，只有Moriarty想到了！

所以他們現在得在醫院裡，Sherlock守著John，五天，偵探唯一說過的一句話是讓Mycroft把John的手提帶來，然後便是漫長的死氣沉沉的等待。  
關於John的傷情，醫生表示非常抱歉——儘管沒誰接受——事實上他們對於John能在窒息，大量失血和心臟停跳數分鐘的狀況下活過來驚奇不已，將之敲定為莫大的奇跡，至於病人能否醒來——  
“恐怕只有上帝能幫他了。”  
Mycroft皺了皺眉頭，但他還沒說話，另一個聲音便插了進來。  
“上帝不會幫他，”Sherlock闔上John的手提，面色陰沉，“上帝不幫任何人。”他起身，面龐轉向John時突然變得無比溫柔，他的手拂過John的臉，接著俯下身子，吻了John的額頭。  
他們相處的這幾個月，Sherlock從來未有想過要為John做什麽，他心安理得的享受John對他的關心，等著John的早餐紅茶牛奶和手機，不停的發短信讓John從半個倫敦外回到貝克街221，他喜歡John的聲音，喜歡看他笑或蹙眉頭的樣子，喜歡那雙時如天空寬廣澄澈，時如大海沉靜深幽的藍眼睛，他還喜歡John對他的誇讚，抑或是抱怨——是的，他沒來得及回報什麽，他甚至沒有來得及告訴John,那些，他們能夠一起擁有的時光，他是多麼的幸福。而如今，他不會讓這幸福成為回憶的。  
他的額頭輕輕抵著John的，細長的手指蹭過柔軟的金髮。Sherlock從未如此虔誠過，他的樣子仿佛是最誠摯的信徒正在參拜他的神靈并於心中默默祈禱祝福一般。  
“我會帶你回來的。”Sherlock在John的耳邊低低的說，他的嗓音低沉沙啞，然後他直了身子，大步走了出去，在經過Mycroft身邊時，他放慢了步子，嘴唇微微抿著，似乎在糾結什麽，於是Mycroft只能歎氣，“我會照看他，當然，還有Moriarty那邊——”  
“嗯——”Sherlock發出一聲表示同意的喉音，他離開醫院的瞬間Mycroft張了張嘴，但最終什麽都沒說，因為Sherlock連最在意的案子都拋到了一邊——在解了一半之後，且是交給了他。  
John Watson，他想，這個人在Sherlock的心中高於工作，高於自尊，一定，也高於生命。


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock善於觀察，從細節推理；  
Sherlock不顧旁人，愛我行我素；  
Sherlock自信自傲，喜諷刺他人；  
Sherlock追求真理，用任何東西來做！實！驗！  
——哪怕對方是惡魔。  
哦！如果這令Mummy傷心的話那他真是萬分抱歉。  
但他還是得說，召喚這些免費的實驗器材可是件挺美好的事情。  
於是連帶著那場美國之旅和那兩位兄弟順利進駐了他的“硬盤”。

事實是，那個案子結束后，他興衝衝的趕回倫敦，和任何時候一樣無視所有的友情提醒快速準備素材，然後在當天晚上找了個非水泥或瀝青路面的十字路口，挖坑，掩埋。  
很好！試驗成功！Sherlock挺高興，以至於大老遠從地下跑上來滿口英國腔的傢伙說了什麽他完全沒在意：“喝醉酒摔斷脖子的滋味不好受吧？”  
“哈？”對方驚訝莫名的反應也讓他很滿意——這關乎第二個演繹法能否在惡魔身上奏效的驗證，現在看來結論挺明顯不是？  
“真是失禮，似乎起因是酒後爭執，一半可能是因為打賭，還有一半——欠人酒錢？”Sherlock以一種類似醉酒的狀態收集信息，肆無忌憚的大量與評論一個死去的人并毫不覺得愧怍。  
“你——”  
“等等——並不是欠人錢，相反是別人欠了你的。”  
“不，我……”  
“你沒想要對方還結果被誤認為是可笑的施捨，或許只是心情不好的發洩，或者是別的什麽藉口，總之你們幹了一架，然後你摔斷了脖子，再後來……你就成了這樣？”  
“該死的，你怎麼可能……”數次失去說話機會的人，啊不，是鬼有些惱羞成怒，惡魔守則里關於風度保持的教育開始不管用了。  
“好吧，看來你幫不了我。”  
“別這麼狂妄。”  
“我可不覺得一個和別人打架卻自己掉下樓梯的人可以為我做什麽，”Sherlock一錘定音，十足無辜樣的聳了聳肩，“真倒楣，我召喚到一個stupid，希望下一次能換個聰明點的。”他以一種嘀嘀咕咕的語調，不過音量卻足以讓對方聽個一清二楚。  
於是這个可憐的，不明所以就被Sherlock招惹的傢伙發出一聲怒氣衝天的低吼，Sherlock防備性的退了幾步，對方以肉眼所不能捕捉的速度出現在大偵探面前，徒手掐住了Sherlock蒼白的脖子，可還沒來得及用力，便像被燙到一般“嗷嗷嗷”叫著退開了。  
“真抱歉。”Sherlock揚了揚眉，臉上的表情和“Sorry”這詞兒可真不相稱。  
“What’s the hell…”惡魔的臉因為驚訝和些許害怕而變得扭曲，現在這個異世界來客正以一種打量怪胎的眼神死死盯著Sherlock並不斷後退。  
“這個問題還是由你這種常駐居民來回答比較好。”Sherlock笑得可歡了，眉毛和眼睛擠在了一起，下一秒，那個Poor Guy便發現自己動不了了，哦！這沙子底下都是些什麽！  
“啊，這笨辦法看來挺奏效。”Sherlock合起他的十指輕輕抵著嘴唇，就算是惡魔也覺得他這樣子可真優雅，不過現在可不是什麽欣賞帥哥的時候，因為帥哥以極其期待的眼神說：“下面讓我看看還有什麽？”  
幾近日出之時Sherlock心滿意足的回到了Steve的小屋，他一晚上的實驗結論就是：  
1、 用美國人的方法對付英國的惡魔同樣奏效；  
2、 關於自己百鬼不侵的體質基本屬實但還有待觀察；  
3、 召喚盒子里即使加了東西也還是奏效——不過好像會影響“質量”——這個問題留待下次解決。  
另：意外收穫，如果言行“得當”的話，弄瘋一個惡魔比弄瘋一個人容易的多。  
總之地獄和大偵探的梁子就在這個挺具有紀念價值的夜晚結下了——確切的說是前者單方面如此定論，因為之後的數月裡Sherlock對於“冤家路窄”這種事兒完全樂在其中，隔三差五便要繼續他的實驗，而僅僅是召喚他就做了十來組不同的“樣本對比”——除卻黑貓骨頭，墳地泥土，自己的照片，他總是添點不同的料兒進去，以及相同材料下用不同的盒子會怎樣——結論真讓人失望，這些傢伙大同小異的智商偏低。  
哪怕在Sherlock和他們中大部份簽了契約之後，事情也沒能隨著刺激度的上升而變得有趣起來，舉個最簡單的例子，他的第一份契約被無私的獻給了自己的wife。  
“給我這輩子都解決不完的，有趣的驚險的需要深度思考的案子。”以上是Sherlock的原話，結果十天后他收到的“惡魔協會專門擬定，最聰明的惡魔們也弄不清楚案情的撲朔迷離案件大全”在半個月內被悉數破解。  
“你們這幫飄來飄去的笨蛋，果然隨著身體的虛化腦袋瓜也沒有了，拜託你們別再用這種小兒科的東西浪費我時間，家庭糾紛還是第三者情殺——你們是不是專門招收這樣的傢伙，難怪每次過來的傢伙都是一臉的怨婦樣，”Sherlock Holmes對於這份契約極其不滿，“這太差勁了，要麼換貨，要麼退款！”  
惡魔M默默的看著散了一地的資料，聽了Sherlock長達半個小時的分析解答，再半個小時的抱怨，最後還有半個小時的諷刺挖苦后終於迎來了最後一句，他毫不猶豫的選擇了後者——媽的，這交易老子不做了還不行么？和這傢伙簽一次契約費的功夫獵食一百個靈魂也補不回來啊口胡！

作為人類的Sherlock當然不知道他給地獄造成了什麽衝擊，當然就算知道了他也不會有啥成就感，不過這翻蓋不了他成為唯一一個被全體惡魔熟知并被列入黑名單的活人——他們是做生意的好不好，如今遇到個難纏的又用非正常手段解決不了客戶除了躲著還能幹啥，可那該死的Sherlock能不能別再召喚了？有這種一而再再而三看著協會不信邪的勇士精英一個個前赴後繼敗下陣來慘樣的經歷，到後來惡魔們每每看到他的照片都得進行一次大選，再一臉送喪樣的注視著被選中要去現世的傢伙赴刑場般哭喪著臉離去。  
最後的最後，作為長期壓抑的產物，他們發洩般弄毀了Steve的房子。  
而這，可以說是一次巨大的，決策上的勝利，因為此事件直接奠定了Sherlock日後找人合租而最終和“地獄英雄”John Watson順利湊成室友的事實，啊！日子總算有些盼頭了——那個無恥的，閑的要命的，沒事兒找事兒又聰明得要死的Bloody Sherlock終於將實驗對象又轉回到人類身上去了。  
至於John此次是要勾Sherlock下地獄的初衷早就被現在重新回歸安逸生活的傢伙們丟到腦後了。  
Come On! 本來嘛，這關他們屁事啊！只要別再讓他們面對Sherlock就行。  
基於以上情形，“John Watson真是個大英雄”這句話如今成功取代之前所有Watson語錄裡頭的“璀璨”言論而成了更為廣泛的共識。  
可惜就在這麼個陽光明媚的日子里，一份召喚打破了這麼美好的局面。  
“Oh！我的撒旦啊！是Sherlock！”一個惡魔以崩潰的要哭出來的腔調大聲喊著，那張照片上的帥臉讓他這個早沒了身體的人真真切切的感受到了蛋疼的滋味。

Sherlock在路口不耐的徘徊，用腳踢著路邊的石子，他覺得這次等的時間有些長，長到他已經在考慮下一個後備方案的可行性——帶著裝滿銀彈的M4開著挑戰者II（*）轟了地獄的大門。  
而在這個想法付諸實踐之前，終於，一個傢伙出現了，離他遠遠站著，一副戒備的樣子：“如果，你是想知道John Watson的消息，我可以告訴你他現在很好，在底下和地獄里最最漂亮的Mary正喝著茶，我恐怕他不是那麼願意回來，所以……”  
“閉嘴吧你，別背臺詞了。”Sherlock的聲音冷透了。  
“哦——你……算了，”惡魔停止了模式化的對話，說實話，上司給他這一紙臺詞要他照本宣科的刹那他連交牌不幹的衝動都有了，“真是謝謝你，這東西這是蠢得要死，那麼，你不是最聰明的傢伙麼，行行好，想辦法把這該死的事兒結束了吧，別再煩我們了，惡魔也是很脆弱的，禁不起你這么玩，該死！我和你說這些有什麽用？你一點都不在乎是不是，要是可以的話我真想掐死你！”  
“Tell me, how to end this ？”Sherlock直奔主題。  
“隨便和什麽傢伙簽個能完成的契約行不，以及，等你下地獄之後能安分點不？”  
“我想我只能保證第一點，”Sherlock抬起眉毛的樣子讓對方緊張的咽了好幾口口水，“幫我帶個話給你的上司，告訴他——”  
聲音突然低了下去，但足以讓對方聽到內容，惡魔古怪的瞪大了眼睛。  
“你可真是個狡猾的傢伙，”他嘀嘀咕咕道，“他們不會願意的，你最好做足了準備。”  
“那不管你的事兒了，你只負責legwork。”  
“操——”惡魔留下一個髒字后消失不見。

幾乎是在那一瞬，Sherlock停也沒停的朝醫院跑去，他沒有叫出租車，因為他想不到那些，他感覺自己能夠分出來的思緒全部在和惡魔的對話中用光了，結束之後他腦中除了躺在病床上的Watson便什麽也不剩了。  
他像是出於本能的朝那個方向追逐，除卻這，他做不了任何事。  
他的心臟跳得很快，迫不及待要衝出胸膛似的。  
而等他到了病房門前，他沒能如願看見他想看見的醫生。  
因為有太多的醫生圍在那兒，還有護士，Sherlock粗暴的推搡著，完全失卻了紳士風度，他根本顧不上去看看那些個被他重重揮開的Lady。   
“讓開！”他高聲喊著，有些氣急敗壞——有人爲了攔著他而抓住了他的胳膊，他狠狠甩開那些礙事的肢體接觸。  
等Sherlock擠進病房的時候，他的頭髮有些亂，西裝也變得皺巴巴的，他聽到一個人說：“這真是奇跡。”  
然後是另一個聲音：“Hey——你還好嗎，boy?”

 

*:挑战者II,英國主戰坦克，詳見百度百科： http://baike.baidu.com/view/3086957.htm


	8. Chapter 8

一個人如果莫名其妙的嗝屁，人們會將之定義為意外；  
反之，一個人如果莫名其妙的生還，人們則稱其為奇跡。  
倫敦某醫院今天就誕生了一個奇跡，名字叫“John Watson”。  
這個本來被預期要在病床上睡上一輩子的人卻在這麼一個平淡無奇的早晨突然醒來，而且各項指標均回歸正常。  
“奇跡，這真是奇跡。”教授A嘖嘖稱讚。  
“這是第二次了醫生，上帝是眷顧你的。”教授B擦了擦眼鏡。  
回答他的是Watson大大的笑臉以及心中沒能說出來的，和第一次聽到這個結論時一模一樣的“屁”字，還有就是突然從後面伸出來的，把他頂到一邊去的毛絨絨的腦袋。  
“哦！”教授B叫了一聲，在他表示不滿之前，病床上的Watson開口了：“Hey——你還好嗎，boy?”  
這句原本滿含關心的話卻因為最後一個不知怎的突然揚起的調子而變得輕佻起來，真糟糕，John想，不過反正他們幾乎被全倫敦人誤會成一對兒了。  
老男人John Watson跟過部隊，上過戰場，挨過槍子兒，下過地獄，還對付過Sherlock，所以謠言啥的，對他來說能算什麽大事？  
反正他和Sherlock都不是那種在乎別人想法的人。  
等等等等，這些話可不是爲了示愛什麽的，Sherlock你抱我幹嘛？  
哎哎哎，你嘴巴怎麼湊上來了？！好吧，這種親熱的社交禮儀真是難為你了。  
不不不！社交禮儀不需要舌頭！！  
John掙了掙，沒用；  
推了推，對方沒動；  
瞟了瞟，人群漸散。  
最後走的護士A默默的體貼的為他們關了門，於是John翻了一大通白眼，放棄了想把人推開的努力，一部份是因為沒那個必要了，他已經聽見好幾個熟悉的聲音大喊著他們親眼驗證了貝克街的倆瘋子（倆怪胎、倆人、倆貨）攪在一起了；另一部份則是因為Sherlock這傢伙的吻技真是……  
太他媽銷魂了！  
那軟軟濕潤的舌尖到處勾搭，搜索式的不放過任何角落，從他最裏面的那顆小蛀牙到舌背面的輪廓乳頭，再是上顎，舌根，扁桃體。  
啊！太深了！  
John重重的錘了Sherlock的肩，他拳頭的力度可不小，但那人只是皺眉，然後懲罰性的咬了他的下唇——難纏透了！  
“Welcome Back。”這個法式長吻結束的時候，Sherlock在John透著粉色的耳邊說，然後他滑了下去，枕在John的腿上直接睡著了。  
“哦！這可真是——”對於大偵探總是出人意表的行動John經歷過吃驚，無奈，習慣，聽之任之，然後現在，順利過渡到了放縱：“做個好夢，Sherlock”

John Watson在醫院又度過了24小時的觀察期，然後他一秒都不能容忍的辦了出院手續，等回到雖然只離開了一小段日子但感覺如隔三秋般的貝克街，在安撫完Hudson太太，打發走蘇格蘭場的條子之後，他迫不及待的扒了Sherlock身上那件皺成一坨的已然不能稱作西裝的東西——將人趕進了浴室。  
沒錯，平日裡將自己收拾得乾乾淨淨的偵探在這24小時始終粘著他的同居人、助手、醫生、保姆、傳記作家，一秒不離，身上終於起味兒了。  
等Sherlock換上清清爽爽的絲綢睡衣歪倒在沙發上，John開始泡茶，和往常一樣，就好像他們根本沒經歷過爆炸，John也沒差點醒不過來，而他們，也從未有接吻。  
手機震了數下，屏幕一直亮著，來電——Mycroft，不出所料。  
Sherlock沒理，他大概知道那個人要說什麼，所以除卻瞄了一眼名字，他動也沒動。  
John的茶泡好了，傾在白瓷杯子里。  
John向他走過來。  
John把杯子遞給他。  
Sherlock的指尖觸到有些發燙的杯面，慢慢的移開，然後迅速纏上了John的手腕。  
“嘿，當心!”John被一個力量拉扯過去，滾燙的茶差點潑了出來，他嚷出聲來，但被截斷，Sherlock的臉成數倍的放大，他品嘗到對方有些冰冰的嘴唇。  
What’s the fuck!  
上次是社交禮儀，這次呢？？  
John只覺得四肢發軟，他有些站不住，手也開始顫抖起來——他這才發現在醫院那會兒坐在床上是多麼明智的選擇。  
但感謝上帝，手上不知爲什麽越來越重杯子終於被人拿走了，接著他聽到瓷器和地面接觸的響音，再接著有人攬上了他的腰，扣住了他的腦袋，他不受力的隨著那雙手的力道跪在了地板上，上半身趴在了手主人的有些發熱的胸膛上，這個過程中他的口腔一直被侵略著，闖入者無情的掠奪他的思想他的呼吸。  
在水中的窒息感又上來了，這不好——很不好。  
有個東西在叫停，可是他停不了，Sherlock更不行，他們嘴巴分開的那會兒John還在暈乎，響應他的是一陣天旋地轉，他被大偵探整個兒撈了起來然後翻了個個兒的仰面躺倒，期間他黑色的夾克被退了一半，緊接著是襯衫，Sherlock坐在他的大腿上，居高臨下毫不留情的撕扯，John絕望的聽到扣子落地的串響，他的胸膛裸露出來，然後是肩膀。  
不！停！  
這太過分了！Sherlock像玩弄女人似的舔弄著他的乳頭，蘇蘇麻麻的感覺讓他不受控制的低喘，呼吸越來越快，於是對方視作鼓勵般的繼續用舌頭操弄著他的突起。  
哦！不對！不應該是——  
他轉了頭，目光正對上頭骨先生黑洞洞的眼眶，接著是掛在牆上的日曆，日曆上被他畫滿了紅色的圈圈——時間流逝的證據。  
這是錯的！

從頭到尾，從他和Sherlock相遇開始這就是錯的，他不該因為好奇而出現在貝克街221的門前，他也不該對Sherlock的推理發出由衷的讚美——他做那些是因為Sherlock是個該死的反社會人格，是因為他確定對方不太會被觸動——錯的離譜！  
Sherlock吻他，看這進度馬上還要操他，他記得昏迷前Sherlock幾乎是哭出來的表情，他還記得醒來時Sherlock氣急敗壞往自己病房裡闖的樣子。  
錯了錯了！大錯特錯！  
他的存在是個騙局，是個假象，Sherlock和他不能這樣！  
John幾乎是用了他全部僅存的理智與氣力，他發出一聲帶著啜泣的低吼，繼而狠狠推開了Sherlock。  
“我們不能，”John撐起了腰，他不敢和Sherlock喊著驚愕的雙目對視，於是一味的低著腦袋，他的手哆哆嗦嗦，想要將大開的襯衫并上，卻發現那上面的紐扣幾乎全部陣亡了，“不該這樣，咱不能這麼做——這對你來說太殘酷了，如果我……哦，天啊，Sherlock，我得走了，我得搬出去……”John像個神經病人般喋喋不休，自言自語，誰知道？也許他真的要瘋了，直到最後一個詞兒脫口而出的時候他才稍稍安定下來，“是的，I should move out.”  
他用一種堅定的語調說出了這句完整的話，那一刻他的眼神突然空了，可語速卻越發迅速：“I should move out.”他又重複了一邊。  
John顧不上襯衫扣沒扣好了，他連滾帶爬想要抽出自己的腿，他得逃！這算是他這輩子唯一一次產生當逃兵的衝動——不是因為死亡，而是因為Sherlock。可是Sherlock還壓著他，於是John奮力掙扎，跟脫水的魚似的要將對方從他的腿上掀下來，Sherlock不得不彎下身子抓住了他的肩，用整個身體將他死死的按在沙發上。  
“你搬不搬得由我說了算。”Sherlock的頭頂在John的肩窩上。  
“你說了不算Sherlock，你不是上帝！”  
“沒有上帝！”Sherlock幾乎是憤怒了，他抬起臉，語調和眼神都透出危險，但John不怕他，他們兩個牢牢的盯著對方，如要决鬥的困獸一般尋找彼此的弱點。  
“聽著，John，你可以告訴我，如果你有什麽事情，你知道我願意為你解決它們，但你得告訴我。”Sherlock緩了緩語氣，他力圖讓自己平靜，可效果不是很好，因為John那雙眸子里的警惕性愈發強烈起來，“Sherlock，你——你發現了什麽？”  
“John，你可以信任我，你應該信任我。”  
“你該死的發現了什麽？”那雙眼睛的主人開始失神，Sherlock感到本來極力需要他壓制的身體正漸漸癱軟下來，“你該死的全知道了是不是？”  
“我——”  
“你他媽又看了我的私密日誌，你——你駭了我的電腦是不是？”  
“我——”  
“你什麽時候知道的？”  
“你昏迷的時候——”  
“啊——我昏迷的時候——”John用一隻手捂住眼睛，一秒，十秒，一分鐘，突然他整個人彈了起來，“我昏迷的時候！那狗屁的奇跡！你做了什麽？”  
“我……”  
“What’s !the hell! have you done?!”John用手抓住了他睡衣的領口，以幾乎要將衣服扯爛的力道，“告訴我,Sherlock，告訴我你做了什麽！！不！！告訴我你沒有！”  
“恐怕不是什麽你樂意見到的事情。”Sherlock注視著John驚怒交加的神情，這句輕描淡寫的話說出后，那些表情都被恐懼所替代。  
“You Stupid!”John死死咬著牙，他感到牙齦痛得要命，可更痛楚的部位是在胸腔里，那顆跳的越來越快的器官，他的鼻子發酸，眼睛也是，他的視線開始模糊了，和他絕緣很多年的液體從那個被遺忘的叫做“淚腺”的地方湧了出來，“You damn stupid!”  
他狠狠磕上了Sherlock的嘴唇，紅的透明的液體在他們的嘴裡交織,鹹澀無比。


	9. Chapter 9

哭在John眼中一直是怯懦的象徵，無論是作為一個男人，還是作為一名軍人。  
但現在他卻在Sherlock懷裡哭得一塌糊塗，這真是他媽的丟人，John沒想過自己也有跟娘們似的哭哭啼啼的一天，可他就是止不住，他的手死死抓著Sherlock一看就價值不菲的藍色絲綢睡衣，像個溺水的人扯著浮木一般，末了，還壞心眼的把眼淚鼻涕全往上頭蹭。  
這個無恥沒良心的Sherlock把他的自尊他的驕傲他的未來他的一切全都報銷了，馬上還要報銷他的（屁股的）貞操——拜託我現在傷心著呢，你能不能控制一下自己的手和下面？  
John越想越委屈——哦！就是這個混球，這個讓自己連鬼都快要做不成的混球，他以為John Watson是爲了誰？！  
醫生出離憤怒了：“你就是個亂來的混蛋！”  
“是——”Sherlock的手一刻不閑的重新扒開John的衣服，還解了他的褲子。  
“自私鬼！”  
“是——”Sherlock的嘴移到了John脖子上，細碎的親吻啃咬，留下大片紅痕。  
“不聽別人說話的自戀狂，窺探別人秘密的小偷！”  
“是——”Sherlock扯開自己睡衣的腰帶，兩個人裸露的部份很快貼合在一起。  
“你——你，你這毫不在意他人的，自我為中心的——”  
“是的，John，”Sherlock截斷了他遲遲找不出詞兒的尾音，他拱起身子，兩隻手撐在John的腦袋旁邊，John的手還在他的衣服上，他注視著對方因為哭泣而紅腫的眼睛和鼻子，John感到自己簡直要被那對藍灰色眸子里的東西給淹沒，“我毫不在意他人——可你不是他人。You are my John.”  
John覺得自己死了，被Sherlock突來的溫柔表白刺死——正中心臟。  
“你知道麼，有時候我真希望沒遇見你——”他說不下去了，有什麽把他的聲線堵死，他一度乾涸的淚水重新湧了上來，“你要我怎麼——”  
你要我怎麼面對這些Bloody things，如果你在我面前不見的話。  
“算我求你，Sherlock，”John的手慢慢從那件不成形的衣服上撤了下來，他的兩肩劇烈的震顫，他的頭偏了一些，右手的手背背抵著緊閉的雙眼，但眼淚不受控制的依舊流了出來，他咬緊牙關，像是從靈魂深處將這些話語榨出取干，榮譽尊嚴阻止不了他因恐懼而哀求，“別——別丟下我一個。”  
“我以為你早就得到了——”Sherlock深不見底的眼睛裡閃現出微亮，他親吻著John臉上的淚痕，移開那隻右手，舔上對方鹹鹹的眼皮。  
“嗯？”  
“我的全部，包括一切承諾。”  
這句話渾如最後一根稻草，那一刻John的力氣燃完了，他徹底脫力的栽倒在沙發里。

“別讓我叫你‘騙子’。”John說，與此同時Sherlock拉下了他的底褲，他這才在意起他們現在幾乎是全裸相對的現實——Sherlock的皮膚與身型讓他有些自慚形穢，無論是那些醜陋的傷疤還是微微有些肉肉的小肚子。  
可是當事人卻全然不覺，Sherlock一絲不苟的在這個不年輕的軀體上留下一路濕吻，滿意的尋找每一處讓John能呼吸變快的敏感點，等他移到下面的時候他聽到對方不知是嗚咽還是呻吟。  
啊，那聲音真美！  
美到他一向自豪的自製力幾乎不翼而飛，他瘋狂得想要聽到更多，於是他的臉徹底埋了下去。  
John渾身戰慄著，挪蹭著想要後退，可Sherlock的雙手環著他的腰，抱得那麼緊，那軟軟的靈活的舌頭如今纏著他的性器——是的，他早就硬了，理智追隨著曾經的直男宣言一起變成了渣——他活該下地獄，John痛苦的想，上帝早知道他是個該死的基佬。  
但，who care？他已經走過一遭，只要Sherlock沒問題，他不在乎自己怎麼樣。  
這個想法讓John既興奮又苦澀，他的手撫在Sherlock的捲髮上，對方此時將他的男根徹底含了進去，John的頂端能感受到Sherlock的喉嚨。  
這實在太過分了！他無論有幾次異性戀經歷也不頂用了！  
“Sherl——”John“此起彼伏”的尾音脫得老長，他的身子拱了起來，且就那麼保持了一段時間，他感到自己的眼前有些白，腦子也跟著白了，他下意識推了推那毛絨絨的腦袋，可惜那主人很執著，直到John射出來也沒挪窩。  
Sherlock直起身子的時候，John因為高潮而軟在沙發里，那本來就性感的要死的混蛋，配著嘴邊的白液和微紅的眼睛——怎麼看都像從紅燈區里出來的！  
John連忙扭了臉，倒不是因為害羞啥的，而是怕這點齷齪的小心思被大偵探看出來就不好了。Sherlock盯著John看了會兒，突然笑得眯起了眼睛，他身子再度壓下去，手掰過John的下巴，接著頭往上一湊，John只嘗到一股子男人的咸腥味——他那些“瓊漿玉露”至此全被他們倆分食了。  
“你——你——”John頭一次品味自己的味道，臉一直紅到耳根，這色情味兒十足的場面讓他直想要轉過頭去，不過被Sherlock的手阻住了。  
“看著我，John，”Sherlock說，那聲音直接令前阿富汗軍醫繳械投降，“看著我，看看我會不會消失。”  
“哦！閉嘴吧你！”John吸了吸鼻子，同時給了個大白眼——這種時候你說這種話誠心找不痛快呢是吧？！  
不過Sherlock滿不在乎，他俯下身子舔John左肩的傷疤，那道疤痕旁邊鼓起中間凹陷，子彈旋轉著鑽進肉裡，滾燙，灼傷，神經壞死——他不用演繹就自然而然想到了那時候的情景，如親眼所見一般，他的John掙扎著要去求救，想要活下來的遠望如此強烈，可他們帶走了他，將這具身體丟在黃沙堆裡，任憑自然蠶食——how they dare!  
Sherlock的身體微微顫抖，雙手卻把John纏得更緊，他的舌尖深入到John傷疤的深處，那裡的皮膚已經癒合，卻極其敏感，John難耐的悶哼了一聲，腰肢再度挺了起來，祈求更多觸碰，然後他的大腿根部正好蹭上了Sherlock胯下的硬物。  
“呃……”John有些失語，Sherlock因為他的動作呼吸加劇，粗重不堪，他支吾了好半天才找回說話能力：“你要我幫你麼？”  
Sherlock微微偏了偏腦袋，嘴巴一刻也不離John的身子，只給了一個“你說呢？”的眼神。於是John也不和他廢話了，直接伸手扯了Sherlock怎麼看怎麼眼熟的遮羞布，“小Sherl”隨即彈了起來。  
好吧，這可不是“小”Sherl，尺寸早超了平均水準，John手覆上去的時候，Sherlock觸電般哆嗦了一下，繼而“嘶嘶”的倒抽氣兒，他這反應讓John直樂——世界唯一的諮詢偵探原來是個青澀的小處男？  
得瑟過頭的醫生完全沒注意到自己把這話兒全說出來了，Sherlock不自在的說了一句“閉嘴”——事實證明完全沒有必要，因為當他放低身子讓兩個人的陰莖蹭在一起的時候，John除了“哼哼哈哈”便什麽話也說不出來了。  
實踐出真知，John在軍營里的時候多少聽過男人和男人的性愛就是野獸爭奪，充滿征服與慾望，雄性荷爾蒙分泌倍兒多，當時他的想法是不屑一顧——他們Watson家不能連出倆同性戀，不然他的Mummy才是真的要傷心，可現在John知道他的報應來了，和男人做愛的確是一場戰爭，稍有猶豫，後庭不保。Sherlock就像一團火，碰哪兒著哪兒，John只能大聲喘息，本來就被譏笑的“funny little brain”里現在更是啥都不剩了，等他的大腿被打開，屁股被塞進異物的時候，John才恍然——他的貞操是真的要奉獻出去了。 

老好人John Watson一念之差住進了221B Baker Street和讓死的活的都能犯頭痛病的Sherlock成為了室友，在提供了保姆一般的服務，母親一般的關愛之後如今還得提供老婆一般的包容——包容Sherlock的手指，馬上還有那話兒。  
“這不行——”John用手擋了一下，Sherlock的指頭沒輕沒重就那麼刺了進去，痛得他要死，他掙扎著要起身，卻被那個控制狂一把按了回去，“嘿！”John 不滿的大聲抗議，“你得遵循醫囑！”  
“啊！對——”Sherlock惡意攪動了兩下，“你是專家。”  
John除了乖乖閉嘴還能幹啥？  
不過Sherlock嘴壞歸嘴壞，另一隻手不情不願的倒也伸了出去，在所能及的範圍內摸來摸去，繼用過的尼古丁貼片，紙團，圓珠筆，筆記本之後，他終於找到個頂用的——被無情遺棄的John Watson提供的紅茶。  
指望對方同意貌似是不可能的，Sherlock索性省略這個步驟，直接抬起John緊緊的屁股，然後倒了進去。  
茶水早涼透了，John被激的破口大駡，全是Sherlock沒聽過的髒話——軍旅生活不鍛煉出這能耐那不是白混，Sherlock很體貼的一筆帶過，好歹人家沒一拳頭呼過來不是？  
Sherlock刺入兩根手指的時候，John罵不出髒話了，他在全力和窒息爭鬥；  
Sherlock手指變為三根的時候，John連在心裡喊“上帝”的心思都沒有了，而且顯然他一直呼喚的對象壓根兒不搭理他，因為罪魁禍首如今做著“探索前列腺”實驗正不亦樂乎，雖然費了一點時間，可實驗結果令Sherlock十分滿意——除卻John蹦跶著差點將他掀下去這一點。  
他媽的混蛋！John在心中狂吼著，而等Sherlock陽具侵略他領地之際，他毫不憐惜的狠狠咬上了對方的肩膀，帶來的後果就是Sherlock吃痛把持不住，一下子全進去了。  
兩個人齊齊“嗷”出聲來。  
——看看吧，誰都別想好過。  
John鬆口的時候略帶了些得意，雖然剛剛那一波讓他整個人像被劈開似的疼，可始作俑者現在也皺著臉直齜牙——肩膀被咬傷，命根子被夾緊——他可是兩處不痛快呢。  
John以勝利者姿態儘量放鬆了身子去配合，不過很快他就後悔了。  
Sherlock用頻繁觸碰敏感點的快速抽插為John上了堂絕對身體力行的新的一課：性愛這種事兒，稍有心軟，立馬優勢不保！


	10. Chapter 10

人間一個會計年度結束意味著地獄可能過了幾十個春秋，這幾十個春秋之後，會計官梅克爾欣慰的發現他們的財務報表終於達到了收支平衡——人類的兩年真他媽的長，梅克爾在心中嘀咕，他知道離約定期限還有好一段日子。  
——不過等真的熬够了那些時候，他不確定這幫過上安定日子的傢伙們是否能記得百年之前似乎有個“SD計劃”，事實上，上一次他們開會的時候，就有人對這個無意間冒出來的詞兒驚詫無比：“什麽？什麽SD計劃？Sam &Dean?那不是很久以前的事兒了嘛？”  
梅克爾差點沒大嘴巴子扇死對方——媽的！路西華復活一個人要求上漲的工資是從老子這兒出的好不好？！你敢不記得試試？！  
現在連他都快忘了，能指望誰還惦記著？  
幾百年對於這幫不死的傢伙來說也是很長的好不好？  
梅克爾這麼想著決定飄出辦公室到街上逛一逛，他一逛就是好久，最後不知怎的到了John Watson——是的，他居然還能記得這個名字——的小診所。  
小診所幾十年無人打理，就這麼空著，梅克爾停了停就決定走開，結果一轉身看到的傢伙差點沒把他脆弱的靈魂嚇得四分五裂。  
“怎麼是你？！”眼前的除了John Watson還有誰？  
此時是爆炸當晚。  
對於任務執行者的意外死亡——靈魂出竅在他看來就和死了沒啥兩樣了，梅克爾相當抑鬱，可僅能召喚到的來開緊急會議的混蛋們卻毫無感觸——沒完成就沒成唄，能有什麽大影響？天啟都結束了，上帝也回去了，下一次不知道幾萬年之後呢，所以別鬧了。  
梅克爾幾乎冒煙，於是秉著“老子不好過你們也別想舒坦”的指導方針，他在眾人悠悠喝茶之際冷冷冒出一句：“John都死了，Sherlock除了玩我們還能玩誰？”順帶將一沓紙扔在了會議桌上，上面密密麻麻寫了John Watson和災星Sherlock成為室友之後，後者是如何將興趣轉移，如何從人類身上尋找樂子以及Watson如何積極的幫之關注更多新奇的案件。  
片刻死寂，然後就炸開了鍋。  
一部份人將茶噴了出來，慌忙擦嘴的時候才意識到事情的嚴重性。  
另一部份沒來的及讓茶水沾嘴唇的人齊齊大吼：“還不快放人？”  
“放屁！”梅克爾奮而拍桌，“你們這幫蠢蛋，有點經濟頭腦好不好！！”他破口大駡，運用了十句以上的排比去指責惡魔ABCDE一直到Z是多麼多麼的荒唐，他們的言論是多麼多麼無稽，以及他們的存在是多麼多麼浪費地獄資源。  
“那你說怎麼辦？”多少有些影響力的執行官阿拉斯托無奈掏了掏耳朵，一語中的。  
“很簡單，醫院里的消息，John Watson還沒死透，不過既然靈魂都出來了，也甭想醒來了，所以——”  
“你指望Sherlock和我們簽契約？”惡魔A的快速反應讓梅克爾很是贊許。  
“但如果——”阿拉斯托仍然有些遲疑，不過他話沒能說完，外頭傳來的哭喊便打斷了他。  
“Oh！我的撒旦啊！是Sherlock！”  
會議成員除梅克爾之外集體扶額歎氣，而偉大的精於算計的會計官此時得意洋洋，他給了阿拉斯托一個“看！我說的吧？！”的眼神，然後一指惡魔A：“你，Sherlock召喚你呢。”  
“放過我吧BOSS！”惡魔A滿臉悽愴。  
“別擔心嘛，”梅克爾好心好意的拍拍對方的肩膀，“臺詞我已經幫你準備好了。”他遞給對方兩大張紙，而那個倒楣的傢伙只看了第一行就徹底暈了過去——老大，你不如直接燒了我，他絕望的想。  
昏過去也不行，惡魔A最終依舊被強行送往現世。  
而之後的一段時間有點難熬，梅克爾難耐的咬著指甲，阿拉斯托則數著他的頭髮，等惡魔A終於毫髮未損回來的時候，大部份參會人員都該幹啥幹啥去了。  
“結果怎樣？！”梅克爾揪住惡魔A的領子大聲問道，“他同意簽契約了沒？”  
“沒……”  
“不可能！”前後搖晃，“你肯定是漏了臺詞是不是？”  
“沒……”  
“那沒理由該死的Sherlock不上鉤啊！”左右搖擺，“還是說這傢伙果真一點心都沒有——”  
“不，他讓我帶個話兒——”惡魔A痛苦萬分，“BOSS，您能不能先鬆開。”  
“咳——”梅克爾總算恢復了些常態，“什麽話？”  
“Sherlock說，他只和John Watson，那個前伊拉克軍醫，被我們拉下來又踢回去的傻瓜簽契約。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“這個混蛋！！！！！！！！”  
地獄宮廷震了三震。

而作為當事人的John Watson顯然對這次會議的內容懵懂無知——一般人不會記得去地獄的經歷，除非惡魔們刻意保留——等真正窺知一二的時候，他已然被同居人Sherlock吃干抹盡，木已成舟了。  
這麼說誠然誇張了些，事實是第二天一早，在John感慨自己老腰未折，屁股完好之後，他轉過身子凝視從背後摟著他睡了一宿的Sherlock——這人還沒消失，真好。  
等等，消失……  
？？？  
John Watson嚼吧著總感覺事情有些不對勁。  
昨兒晚上，他們似乎是在討論Sherlock做了什麽的問題，可接著Sherlock就真的做了什麽——  
轉移他注意力的混蛋！！！！！！  
221B Baker ST傳來一聲慘叫——是Sherlock，他叫：“John！！！！”  
罪魁禍首正一口咬在對方的肩膀上，沒錯，就是昨天的位置，牙齒印兒絲毫不差的吻合。  
這之後，在John義憤填膺的眼神之下，Sherlock最終說了他的所作所為，精准到每一個細節。  
“所以你沒……嗯，爲了我，和他們做交易？”John鬆了一口氣。  
“嗯哼——”Sherlock揉著肩膀，他的臉有些皺——這說不通，他一向很耐痛，可在John面前他卻很容易變得——脆弱——Sherlock將之歸功于John帶來的安心感，和安心感下無需時時刻刻緊繃的輕鬆，“我說了我只和你簽——”  
John愣了愣，嗯，很好，等等，總覺得有什麽地方出了岔子，Sherlock安然無恙？這說明昨晚——  
他大概好像也許是——被誘姦了！！！！  
“騙子！！！！！！！！”221B Baker ST里的聲音響遍整條街，熬夜打牌的Mrs. Hudson重重歎了口氣——她二度被吵醒，決定還是起床給兩個男孩泡個茶——昨夜回來時聽到的那些響聲，真是——  
啊！世界真美好。  
Hudson太太哼著年輕時的調子，仿佛回到了少女時代。

嘛，日子依舊照舊，Sherlock大部份時間依舊無聊，尤其是在他和Moriarty教授打了一架之後，他依舊在空閒時胡亂拉小提琴，走來走去，趁房東和室友不在的時候用槍擊穿牆壁，只不過現在多了一項，和John Watson做做愛——前戲後戲加在一起，足以打發時間。  
而地獄宮廷在收到John寄來的契約后歡騰了一陣子（主要是梅克爾），但又很快陷入新一輪的恐慌。  
契約內容很短，後面的註釋卻厚厚一疊，涵蓋了幾乎所有正常人（鬼）想到和想不到的方方面面，這要感謝麥哥手下的文秘工作以及Sherlock的刁鑽能力，當然，也少不了John的好文采：  
Sherlock Holmes與John H Watson立約為證，二人有生之年必相依相伴，直至生命自然完結（注一），Sherlock的靈魂只屬於John Watson一人，John Watson全權擁有其處置權并保證其不受任何意義上的傷害（注二）。  
其中註釋一涵蓋了一切不屬於自然完結的例證，包括天災人禍和一切非自然力量；而註釋二則對於“意義”這個詞進行了全方面論述。  
在終於閱讀完長長的註釋之後，地獄的傢伙們得出以下兩個結論：  
一：他們不能以非正常手段提前終止這兩個人的命(似乎還得阻止別人這麼做)，除非等他們老死；  
二：即使這倆人死後真下了地獄，他們也不能拿Sherlock怎麼樣。  
以上：若Sherlock成為他們的一員，那才是噩夢的開始。  
“我們可以以懲罰John Watson為威脅。”梅克爾依舊不死心，他還在記恨著不知多少年前的預算超標。  
“得了吧，這是對Sherlock情感意義上的傷害，” 巴貝雷特剔著牙，“這將被視作自動毀約。”  
自動毀約更意味著從前的付出全部打水漂——梅克爾以頭撞桌。  
“好啦好啦，”最後的最後，大判官羅孚寇打了個圓場，“我覺得我們現在只有一條出路。”  
“什麽？？”萬眾矚目。  
羅孚寇咗了一口茶，緩緩道：“儘量延緩Sherlock Holmes和John Watson的死亡日期，直至找到能送他們倆上天堂的方法為止。”

FIN~


End file.
